Recently, in accordance with the diversification and specialization of professions, qualified persons are required to a greater degree, as well as the increase of the requirement for overall professional man power, and in parallel to this phenomenon, the social participations of females are also increasing. Thus female labor force is being diverted from the house keeping to social activities, and accordingly, a home automatization for automatically handling the homes tasks came to be needed.
In accordance with such demand for home automatization, various kinds of home automatization techniques are being introduced. As the typical conventional home automatization devices, there are a system including a dedicated microcomputer, and a system including a personal computer. There is still another system in which a telephone line is incorporated so that the home task could be remote-controlled by means of a telephone.
Meanwhile, the system using a VTR came to be prevalent most recently in the home automatization field, and many of these systems are provided with a programmed recording function.